nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Power V11
Nintendo Power V11 is the 11th issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It featured Super Mario Bros. 3 on it's cover. This volume contained the Nintendo Power Pak Source, which was a complete listing of every NES game released up until the magazine's publication. The book could be removed from the magazine by bending back the silver staples, gently pulling the book out, then bending the staples back. Contents ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' The first game featured in the magazine was the cover story, Super Mario Bros. 3. The article had overworld maps for Worlds 1-7 and had complete level maps for Worlds 1 and 2. It also contained information on all the items and the suits in the game. ''Silent Servie'' The next article featured the submarine game Silent Service. It explained how to read gauges and other info on the screen. It also revealed battle techniques. CES Report This article gave readers a look at what was revealed at the 1990 Winter Consumer Electronics Show. It included sneak peeks at a number of different genres of games. ''Pin*Bot'' This article discussed the game Pin*Bot, including a few secrets within the game. ''720°'' The next article featured 720°. It discussed the skateboarding equipment and how to pull off different stunts. ''A Boy and His Blob'' This article was about A Boy and His Blob. It talked about what each jelly bean did and how many the player would start out with. It also had maps for different levels. Howard & Nester As in previous issues, a Howard & Nester comic is featured here. It was a two-page comic that showed the characters playing volleyball, due to the recent release on Super Spike V'Ball. ''Wrath of the Black Manta'' Wrath of the Black Manta was the next featured game. The brief article had a map for the first mission. ''Astyanax'' The next featured game was Astyanax. The article had maps for the first few levels and talked about how to defeat various enemies. Previews In this article, the crew from Nintendo Power give readers a quick overview of some of the best games that were soon-to-be-released. Games previewed here were Final Fantasy, Code Name: Viper, and Super C. ''Dragon Warrior'' In this article, called Dragon Warrior Text Adventure, the publishers put together a little "choose your own adventure" style of game. It was designed to show readers and gamers how a player's decisions within Dragon Warrior could affect the outcome in the game. Game Boy In this issue's Game Boy section, the games reviewed were Nemesis, Malibu Beach Volleyball, World Bowling, Heiankyo Alien, Boomer's Adventure in Asmik World, Flipull, and Q-Billion. New Games This article previewed upcoming games the Nintendo Power staff felt needed a closer look. The games featured here were Tecmo World Wrestling, Abadox, Bases Loaded II, Baseball Simulator 1.000, Al Unser Jr.'s Turbo Racing, The Battle of Olympus, Xexyz, and Rescue: The Embassy Mission. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner was a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Willow, Dragon Warrior, DuckTales, River City Ransom, Shadowgate, and Legacy of the Wizard. Classified Information The Classified Information section revealed codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section included: Video Shorts and Pak Watch Both the Video Shorts and Pak Watch sections showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in these sections included 8 Eyes, The Uncanny X-Men, Vegas Dream, Puss 'n Boots: Pero's Great Adventure, Ninja Gaiden II: The Dark Sword of Chaos, Crystalis, and Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers. Nintendo Power Awards '89 ::(See main article: 1989 Nintendo Power Awards) This issue had the nominations for the second annual Nintendo Power Awards. Fans could vote in various game-related categories and the results would be printed in a later issue. The categories for 1989's Nintendo Power Awards included Best Graphics and Sound, Best Challenge, Best Theme/Fun, Best Play Control, Best Character, Best Ending, Best Player vs. Player, and Best Game Overall. Player's Forum Top 30 The "Top 30" section of the magazine listed the top 30 games as ranked by the readers. In this issue, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles was still able to hold the #1 spot. The following are the first 10 from this issue's list of 30. # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles # Mega Man 2 # Super Mario Bros. 2 # Zelda II: The Adventure of Link # Dragon Warrior # The Legend of Zelda # Super Mario Bros. 3 # Ninja Gaiden # DuckTales # Tecmo Bowl Category:Nintendo Power Awards Category:CES Category:1990 Nintendo Power volumes